


What's a Fluffle Shuffle?

by Oliverslicity



Series: Moments in Our Life [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Kid Fic, Mentions of Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:13:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25097422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oliverslicity/pseuds/Oliverslicity
Summary: There's ever rarely a calm moment in the Smoak-Queen household, especially since the twins have been born. When Oliver and Felicity struggle to put the twins down for bed, Nati knows just the thing to help them.
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn & Felicity Smoak, Tommy Merlyn & Oliver Queen
Series: Moments in Our Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786018
Comments: 34
Kudos: 94
Collections: Fic or Dare Quarantine Game, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	What's a Fluffle Shuffle?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inlovewithimpossibility](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/gifts).



> Cerys and I play a game...we lost the game... so she prompted me to write tooth-rotting Nati fluff. This is that fluff. Thank her 😂 I hope you enjoy, a moment in the Smoak-Queen Families lives and welcome our two new additions. Thank you to anyone who voted to help name these cuties. 🥰

“Mommy…,” Nati’s voice was close and Felicity groaned into her pillow. She’d gotten very little sleep.

“Mommy...you need to get up now…I have my little league game soon and my hair is still not done. Daddy said he’d do it but he can’t do the braids like you do and my hat fits weird without those braids…,” Felicity didn’t have to look at Nati to know she was pouting  _ and  _ using puppy eyes. 

With a deep breath, she picks her head up to look at her daughter. It never fails to amaze her how big she’s gotten in the four and a half years since they met. She was growing up beautifully. She was humble, intelligent, caring, sassy, funny, an amazing sister, daughter, niece and all things in between. Her blonde hair is still wildly curly, her baby teeth had all come and gone, her eyes are as piercing and blue as Oliver’s and all her chubby baby fat had gone away leaving her the petite little ten year old that’s standing before her bed. 

Just as Felicity expects, Nati has her Blue Jays little league uniform on, her hat in one hand, a basket of hair products in the other, with her hair was a wild mess making Felicity let out a small laugh and Nati smirk. Sitting up, Felicity stretches and climbs to the edge of the bed signaling for Nati to sit on the bench in front of her and hand her the basket. 

Felicity sprays Nati’s hair with water and begins to put leave-in conditioner, combing her hair. It’s early, and unusually quiet, and she loves moments like this with her children and husband. Where she helps or just relaxes with them in the calm morning light. She loves one on one time with all of them too. Which is honestly becoming harder and harder to facilitate since the twins were born ten months ago.

She still can’t believe two babies came out of her, when her and Oliver only thought there was one. Turns out that Ella was a shy small thing and hiding behind her big brother, Mason, for a bit during the first couple of ultrasounds, the third one proved it though. There were two babies. A boy and a girl. Born a month before they were due, but still healthy. 

Mason Jonas Smoak-Queen, their rambunctious and daring boy, was born ten minutes minutes before his sister and made his presence known every second he could with loud cries, screams and noises. He is a spitting image of Oliver, with sandy blonde hair that often sticks up at all ends, bright blue eyes, Oliver’s smile, nose and both hers and Oliver’s dimples, he is a ball of adorableness no one could resist. He’s a happy baby and now that he’s learned to stand and walk along furniture, he gives her and Oliver heart attacks daily with his lack of fear, bouncing from one piece of furniture to the other with no regard for gravity. 

Mason is also a talker. If they let him, he’d baby talk their ear off in babbles and noises all day, she assumes he gets that from her. Mason is also very protective of his sister, when Ella’s upset or sick he never leaves her side and gets the grumpiest face that is one hundred percent, Oliver Queen. 

One time Ella had dropped her toy out of the playpen and was crying uncontrollably, Oliver picked the toy up and went to give it to her, only Mason had grabbed the toy, slapped his hand away from Ella and gave it to her himself. It shocked and amused them both. Ella had calmed down immediately and simply babbled at Mason, which in turn made him giggle.

Then, of course, there is Ella Ophelia Smoak-Queen and she is nearly the exact opposite of Mason. When she was born, she barely cried, aside from a few whimpers, she’s still a quiet and shy little thing. Unlike her brother, she’s all Felicity and Oliver is amazed by it, she has Felicity’s bright blue eyes, her soft smile, dimples, nose and unlike the rest of them she has Felicity’s naturally brown hair that curls at the ends. 

Ella’s observant, cuddly, gentle, intelligent and smiley around people she is comfortable with. She often follows Mason around until he gets too wild and daring, and when he inevitably falls on his butt she crawls to him and hugs him so he doesn’t feel bad.

Usually though, both babies are trying to keep up with Natalia, who they worship above all else. Where she goes, they follow, if Nati talks, the babies get quiet to listen, if she gets upset, they get grumpy, if she cries, they cry, if she won’t eat her dinner, they’ll watch her and refuse to eat theirs. 

Her and Oliver picked up on this fast. From the time the babies were able to properly observe they always tracked her with their eyes, and if she left they’d cry until they were picked up, occupied or she came back. And Nati adores them too, she’s patient, attentive, caring and cautious. She actively tries to be the best big sister she can and they are all she talks about.

Now that they can crawl, almost talk and walk? It’s only gotten worse. With Nati watching  _ High School Musical _ , it’s constant singing and dancing and in the babies case squealing and bouncing in bouncers. Needless to say, between work, Nati’s sports and school, two babies  _ and  _ her and Oliver planning a wedding reception that they kept putting off because they were already legally married with children, fitting individual one on one time not only with each other, but with each of the kids is hard to do sometimes. So she takes it when she can, even if it’s just doing Nati’s hair before a game. __

“Where are the twins, princess?” She asks Nati while beginning one of her braids. 

“They’re downstairs with Uncle Tommy, he came early to follow us to the game, says he’s excited to see me play shortstop for the first time, says I’ll be the next Derek Jeter.” She says this excitedly and Felicity smiles in pride, because her and Oliver had worked hard all summer and fall until it was too cold to go outside, for her to move from outfield to infield comfortably. 

Felicity doesn’t know much about sports, but apparently infield is more dangerous with the ball being hit at closer range, it’s faster paced than outfield and you have to be faster to play it. She also knows that Derek Jeter, although a Yankee, is a great shortstop, a household name for them and a god tier baseball player that Nati, Oliver and Tommy talk about and watch religiously. 

So, Tommy comparing Nati to him would have her buzzing, because there is no one she looks up to more than Tommy and Thea, other than her and Oliver, of course. But as Oliver points out, it’s different with looking up to your parents because they aren’t as cool and they discipline you.

Finishing her braid Felicity pats her back, and Nati stands putting her hat on and turns to smile at Felicity. 

“Thank you, Mom.” She hugs Felicity tightly and Felicity kisses her cheek then pulls back, placing her hand on her daughter's cheek. 

“You okay? Not nervous?”

“Nah, I got this, Mom. I got this.” She says this while banging her small fist on her chest twice, points to her heart then to Felicity the final time, in a mirror of pride. They often do this to signal strength and love to her at her games from the sideline. 

Felicity pounds her chest twice, points to her heart once then to Nati and says, “You got this, baby, you got this.” 

Nati smiles at her with pride and Felicity reflects it. Nati is about to speak when Oliver comes in and they both look up at him with blinding smiles. 

Oliver is wearing a backwards Blue Jays baseball hat, a white and royal blue quarter sleeve baseball shirt with their team logo, royal blue basketball shorts and Nike sneakers to match. He crosses his arms across his chest, and the shirt is tight, showing off his muscles perfectly, she catches a glimpse of his wedding band as he does this and licks her lips, because that’s  _ her  _ husband and Lord help her he’s sex on legs. Which she fully plans to experience once the kids go to sleep later. 

As if he can read her mind, Oliver smirks and catches her eyes over Nati’s head. She matches his smirk at having been caught checking him out and simply shrugs with a roll of her eyes. Oliver chuckles and winks at her as he steps further into the room.

“Hi Daddy, I’m all ready for today. My baseball bag is packed, I have my cleats, my bat, my glove and my batting gloves. Oh, and Mommy braided my hair, because we all know you can’t do that…” Nati trails off shuffling from foot to foot realizing she just insulted Oliver's skills. 

Oliver only chuckles and shakes his head as he scoops her up into his arms, kisses her cheek and places her back down and says, “While I could take that as an insult Bug, you aren’t wrong, Mommy is far better at braids than I am.” 

“You’re good at other things though, Daddy. Like baseball, cooking and just other things.” Nati finishes with a shrug making her and Oliver laugh.

“Thanks Bug, your eggos are on the table, go put your stuff in the car and eat please, we’re leaving as soon as Mommy is dressed and ready.”

Nati nods and jets out of the room at top speed with both of them calling after her not to run. 

As soon as they’re alone Oliver’s look turns predatory and Felicity gives him a cautious grin and holds up a finger at him in warning which he only grabs and smirks with a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

Oliver swiftly scoops her up, causing her to yelp as he drops her further back on the bed and falls on top of her, her legs fall open and he lands between them. Looking down at her, he smiles widely and she can’t resist returning it. 

“Good morning, love. You slept for like ever and left me with those awful rotten children and Tommy…,” He pauses and dramatically shivers, making her laugh and his smile widens before he continues, “I missed you.” He sighs, looking down at her, his smile is blinding and his eyes are soft. Freeing her hand from beneath them she reaches up and places her hand on his cheek, feeling the stubble on her palms before she says,

“One, you love those rotten children with your whole heart, two, I only slept about an hour longer than you, three, you also, unfortunately, love Tommy.” 

“All very true, even the last one which  _ is  _ unfortunate. You missed one thing though…,” He leans down so that his lips are just a breath away and Felicity goes to close the distance but he pulls back quickly with a teasing spark in his eyes. 

“Yeah, what’s that?” She knows what he wants, he wants her to say she missed him too, but there’s also nothing she loves more than teasing him back.

“Fe-li-ci-ty…,” He’s whining now and she just lets out a small laugh before taking pity on him. 

“I missed you too, my love.” With that Oliver finally closes the distance and drops his lips to hers in a kiss that starts off chaste, until he nips at her bottom lip and grinds his lower half into hers causing them both to moan into each other's mouths.

Before it can go any further, Felicity pulls away and puts her hand on Oliver’s chest, causing him to groan in frustration and drop his head to her chest. 

She runs her other hand through his hair and says, “As much as I would love to the kids-,”

“-Are with Tommy,”

“We don’t have time, honey.” She laughs at his quick response because she knows and understands where he’s coming from, with three kids they have to find time wherever and whenever they can.

“An hour and a half is plenty of time, all the kids are ready, I’m ready…”

“I still have to still have to shower, brush my teeth, do my makeup and my hair,  _ plus  _ get dressed. We also have to minus the thirty minutes it takes to drive to the field. Did you pack the baby bag and put sunblock on them?”

Growling in frustration Oliver hovers over her on all fours and throws his head up towards the ceiling, because he knows she’s right, they really don’t have time, as much as they’d both like to.

“Yes. And yes, you’re right, we don’t have time… I just...with the babies teething now, they wake up constantly and we’re always exhausted. I feel like we don’t get much time for us anymore, and I  _ really  _ miss that.” 

  
  


“You’re right, we don’t. So, we’ll make some tomorrow. I’ll see if my mom and Quentin can take the kids, it’s summer and she’s watching the kids most days while we work anyway, so she might just be able to watch them until we get them Monday after work.”

Oliver perks up at this and then his face falls flat as he says, “Am I a horrible father for wanting that?”

Felicity just laughs and steals a kiss before replying, “No, Oliver. You are an excellent father. But we’re humans, and we not only have one kid or two, but three and two of them are babies. We both also work, you coach Nati’s softball team, I’m on PTA  _ and  _ parent coordinator for team events, not to mention fundraisers, mommy and me, let’s not forget even though Thea’s grown up she’s still not on her own until she graduates college and moves out, oh and did I mention we both run our own multimillion dollar companies?” 

Oliver looks at her with love and affection as he says, “It is a lot…,”

“It is, and we are allowed to take a break for  _ one  _ day, if my mom will allow it anyway.”

With a nod and one last kiss, Oliver climbs off her and the bed.

“Okay, I’ll call your mom, you get ready. We’ll be waiting downstairs.”

“Yes, coach. I’ll be done in about forty five minutes.”

Oliver nods and goes to leave before she calls out to him and he pauses looking back at her.

“I love you, Oliver.”

“And I love you, Felicity, forever.”

“And always.” With that he turns to leave and Felicity walks into the bathroom, she’s turning on the water when she hears Oliver shout,

“YOU BOUGHT MY DAUGHTER WHAT, TOMMY?!”

Shaking her head, she steps in the shower, having no doubt she’ll find out what that’s about soon enough.

* * *

They were sitting on the bottom of bleachers at Nati’s game, Felicity was holding Ella on her lap while Tommy held Mason on his, whispering something in his ear. Raising her eyebrow at him she asked, “What are you saying to my son?”

“I’m telling him he has to smile for people to come over to us, he’s not being cooperative today.” He says this with a frown as if he’s truly disappointed in Mason and Felicity laughs and shakes her head at him.

“Is this what you do with my children?”

“Use them to pick up people? Of course, Felicity! That’s one of the perks of being an uncle and babysitting. You get to take them to fun places, tell people they aren’t yours but show them you’re excellent with children, feed them everything that you both won’t, then when they’re hyper or cranky you give them back and call the women they helped get. It’s a beautiful thing really. Isn’t it bud?” He turns Mason to face him and Mason’s eyebrows furrow as he babbles in a frustrating manner and blows a raspberry right in Tommy’s face making them both laugh. 

“Yeah, I’d say he disagrees with you making our lives harder  _ and  _ using them.”

Tommy huffs and says, “Yeah, that’s only he hasn’t experienced women...or men yet.”

Felicity just laughs and shakes her head as she fixes Ella’s little baseball hat, causing the baby to squirm. Oliver had dressed them in matching baseball onesies he had custom made to say, “Nati’s #1 Fan’s” it was adorable, especially with the added matching team hats that the whole family wore.

Nati went up to home plate to bat, it was the last at bat for them to win the game with one out left at the bottom of the seventh inning. She looked at Oliver and Felicity saw him pound his chest twice with his fist, point to his heart, then to Nati.

Nati did it back, smiled at Felicity who gave her a thumbs up in return, and then got ready to bat. She hit the ball on the first hit and it went soaring past the outfield. Felicity and Tommy both shot up with the babies on their hips and cheered for Nati to run. The ball went over the fence as the umpire yelled home run and the kids circled the bases making Felicity and Tommy cheer louder.

Felicity began to tear up at the realization that this was Nati’s first home run, and she was there for it, she didn’t get many firsts in Nati’s life having met her after them, but whenever she did get to witness one, her heart swelled with pride for their daughter. Felicity and Tommy cheered as Nati rounded third towards home where her waiting team was cheering.

Felicity catches Oliver’s eye and mouths ‘I love you’ to him, he mouths it back with pride in his eyes and she knows he’s thinking the same thing. She watches as Oliver whispers to the assistant coach, then runs towards where the ball was hit. He hops the fence, grabs the ball and runs back. 

The team is cheering and hugging Nati, when Oliver comes back and gives her a high five and a hug before signaling for them to line up to shake hands with the other team. In the meantime, her and Tommy pack the twins up and walk towards the car so they can wait for them in the air conditioning. She says goodbye to Tommy with a hug after they buckle the babies in and watches as he walks back towards the field, no doubt to congratulate Nati, on her win and homerun. 

* * *

Later, they all walk into the house exhausted from the long day. They had agreed to go with Nati and her friends to the arcade and for pizza after the game, and were just now getting home a little past five o’clock when the game ended at two. The twins were exhausted and cranky and Felicity had no doubt that putting them down to sleep was going to be a challenge in and of itself. 

Sighing they all kicked off their shoes and turned on the lights to the quiet house. Breaking the silence Oliver put his hand on Nati’s shoulder to get her attention before saying,

“Before you put your things away and take a shower, I have something for you, Bug.”

Nati perks up at that, having no idea what it could be, causing the twins to cheer up and let out matching squeals from Oliver and Felicity’s arms as her and Oliver smile at their children’s excitement. 

Walking over to the couch they all sit down. With Nati in between Oliver and Felicity and a twin in each lap, Oliver reaches into his shorts pocket and pulls out the baseball he got earlier, written on it in Oliver’s handwriting was, 

_ ‘Natalia Emily Smoak-Queen’s first home run _

_ 10 years old _

_ July 1, 2017’ _

  
  


Nati gently grabs the ball from Oliver’s hand in awe before whispering, “You got the ball…,”

“Of course I did, Bug. It’s your first home run, it’s not just any baseball. It’s the first one on the way to you being the first female baseball player in the major leagues, like Jeter, but better.”

Felicity grabs Mason from Oliver’s lap just as Nati flings herself into his arms and wraps hers around his neck in a tight hug. Felicity hears Nati whisper,

“Thank you, Daddy. Thank you so much, I love you.”

“I love you too, Bug. Why don’t you put it on the shelf where our marriage certificate and Aunt Thea’s high school diploma is, it’s important. Then put your gear away and take a shower, okay?”

Nati nods and runs to do as she’s told. Felicity looks at Oliver with tears in her eyes, she always knew Oliver was an amazing father, he proves it time and time again, he has their kids' names tattooed on his skin. He’s proud of each and every one of them in their own ways, even Thea. But everytime she saw it it made her chest swell with love and pride.

“What?” He asks looking at her softly with love in his eyes while taking Ella from her and kissing the baby's head.

Felicity shakes her head and just whispers, “Nothing, I just love you.”

“I love you too...Wanna give these little monkey’s a bath and get them ready for bed then you can take a shower and I will afterwards.” Felicity nods as they head up the stairs to their bathroom to give the twins a bath.

* * *

Bath time goes a little less than smoothly because the twins are starting to get fussy. Not only are they teething, but they haven’t had a nap all day either, so they were just done.

Her and Oliver were standing in the twins nursery, each twin had on a diaper, but they simply refused to sit still to let them put pajamas on and Oliver and Felicity were running out of ideas and limbs to use to get them on. 

The babies were screaming at the top of their lungs when Nati comes in wearing her unicorn onesie pajamas and asks,

“Are they okay?”

Felicity looked at her sympathetically, knowing it was hard to relax with two screaming babies before nodding and saying, “Yeah, sweetie, they’re just a little cranky and don’t want to calm down to put on pajamas.” 

Nati smiles wide and says, “I know just what you need. You need a fluffle shuffle.”

Oliver looks to Felicity who shrugs, having no clue what their daughter is talking about and then back to Nati asking, “What’s a fluffle shuffle?”

Nati giggles and runs to the corner where the babies stuffed animals are, grabs three, taking one for herself then handing one each to Oliver and Felicity. 

She instructs Oliver to place the babies in the crib sitting up for them to see the three of them and he follows, because at this point, they’ll try anything to get them to calm down. Grabbing Felicity’s ipad she puts on, ‘ _ Where All in This Together’  _ from  _ High School Musical,  _ and the twins immediately start to quiet down as if they know what’s about to happen. 

Then Nati looks from her to Oliver and says, “Okay, follow me and shuffle from foot to foot, then back and forth, then wave the stuffed animal in the air to the beat of the music.” 

They do as she says and by the end of the song the twins are laughing uncontrollably and clapping their hands. Oliver and Felicity rush to change them which now happens with ease as the babies are happily tired and delirious. 

Then once they each have a baby in their arms and are rocking them gently, they look down at Nati in surprise. 

She simply shrugs and says, “The fluffle shuffle, works every time.” Before picking up the iPad and leaving them in shock to put the babies to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: Oliverslicity 
> 
> Comments and kudos never necessary but are always welcome ❤️ thank you for reading, hope you're all safe and well.


End file.
